


A mirror of trust and respect

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dom Spock, Dom/sub, Drabbles, M/M, Mirror Universe, Sub James T Kirk, Sub Leonard McCoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Jim and Bones are Spock's subs, these are snippets into their lives





	A mirror of trust and respect

“He's in the medbay.” McCoy pressed a kiss to Spock's temple as he ran a hand down Spock's back. “I told him not to eat the damned thing but he didn't listen to me.” 

 

Spock turned to McCoy and grinned,  “Then maybe our boy needs a reminder that eating things that are clearly not edible is… illogical.” 

 

McCoy leaned into the touch that Spock gave him, moaning only slightly when the Vulcan groped his ass. Signaling the start of their roles. 

 

“What do you have in mind sir?” McCoy slipped easily into it, his eyes shone with a brightness that he only received when he was either performing a miracle or being dominated by his Vulcan Dom. 

 

“Close off Medbay. No one is to enter. He is alone I presume?”

 

McCoy nodded. “Made sure of it. He's should be waking up from his nap. Had to induce him to sleep.” 

 

“If we do this, I do not want him drugged.” Spock quirked an eyebrow. “You do understand that?” 

 

McCoy stared down at his feet, a faint blushed tinted his cheeks. “Yes sir. I know that. If we wait an hour the drugs shall be completely out of his system.” 

 

Spock nodded. “In the meantime, head towards your quarters. Prepare yourself and use the glass plug that Jim loves.”

 

McCoy nodded, heading off into the direction of his room, he gave Spock one last look and a smile. 

 

"He might want to see you though." McCoy shouted ove his shoulder. "Give him some reassurance before we have fun with him tonight." 

 

Spock watched McCoy vanish, "I shall do just that." 


End file.
